


For the Love of the Cheese

by SilverRose42



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste is forgetful, Camembert, Cheese, Dork Adrien Agreste, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Friendship, Gen, Hugs, Identity, Identity Reveal, Male-Female Friendship, Plagg Being Plagg, Secret Identity, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, friendship fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6669580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRose42/pseuds/SilverRose42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end, it takes Marinette Dupain-Cheng one comment made by Chat Noir, and five days of sitting behind Adrien Agreste to make everything click.</p><p>“I now permanently smell like Camembert because of him,” Chat had said, in reference to his Kwami. “No matter what I do to cover it up!”</p><p>Well, Marinette knows that Camembert has a very specific scent. And she can’t help but notice that Adrien smells specifically like Camembert. Or that he’s trying to cover that scent up.</p><p>Once would be okay, and probably wouldn’t have raised any of Marinette’s suspicions. But five days in a row?</p><p>Well. Marinette's not entirely clueless.</p><p> </p><p>OR: The one in which a revel occurs via scent and stupidity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Love of the Cheese

In the end, it takes Marinette Dupain-Cheng one comment made by Chat Noir, and five days of sitting behind Adrien Agreste to make everything click.

“I now permanently smell like Camembert because of him,” Chat had said, in reference to his Kwami. “No matter what I do to cover it up!”

Well, Marinette knows that Camembert has a very specific scent. And she can’t help but notice that Adrien smells specifically like Camembert. Or that he’s trying to cover that scent up.

Once would be okay, and probably wouldn’t have raised any of Marinette’s suspicions. But five days in a row?

Well. Marinette's not entirely clueless.

~*~

Okay, so maybe Marinette’s overthinking things. After all, Adrien could just enjoy eating Camembert. So she starts looking at the other things.

Chat Noir has blonde hair. Blonde hair, that, when Marinette thinks about it, matches Adrien’s to a tee.

Green eyes. The same shade as Adrien’s, and now Marinette’s a little ashamed that she knows the eye colour of both boys that well.

They way they both rub the back of their necks, the way they smirk, the way that they look at her when they think she’s not paying attention.

Marinette stops stuttering around Adrien, and starts flirting more with Chat.

The reactions from the two of them match.

~*~

The one thing that really cinches all of it is when Marinette meets Plagg. Adrien is called to leave by his father’s assistant, and forgets to take his bag. Nino doesn’t notice. So Marinette picks it up, intending to return it when she next sees him.

She texts him, of course, to inform him that she had it, and when she hasn’t gotten a response by the end of the school day, she takes it home with her.

She sets it down next to her own bag, and suddenly there’s a small black blob flying out from it, whining about a lack of cheese. A small, black, cat shaped blob that, when it realises that it’s not in the right room, freezes just long enough for Marinette to see the look of complete terror that is crossing it’s face.

A look of terror that only subsides when Tikki engulfs it in a hug of what Marinette assumes is epic proportions for a Kwami.

She leaves both Kwamis alone for a moment so that they can sort out whatever they need too, and she goes to see if they have any cheese.

As luck would have it, they actually have Brie lying around, so Marinette grabs that, as well as some cookies for Tikki, and heads back up.

She’s introduced to Plagg in short order, and quickly discovers that, yes, Plagg is just as obnoxious as Chat has described for her in the past, but seems to approve of her choice in cheese.

At this point, Adrien comes knocking, and she smiles as she hands him his bag, and cheerfully reminds him that leaving his bag places is a good way to get his things stolen.

Adrien smiles sheepishly at her, and thanks her for thinking to grab it before it got locked in the school.

~*~

“You’re right,” she tells Chat later that night.

He looks at her, confusion evident in his eyes. “My lady?”

“Plagg really is obnoxious.”

Chat drops his staff. “When did you meet Plagg?”

Marinette smirks. “This afternoon, when you forgot your bag at school, Adrien.”

Chat gives her a long, searching look. “Marinette,” he asks softly.

Tikki drops her transformation, leaving Marinette Dupain-Cheng standing where Ladybug had been, just moments before. “Silly kitty,” she says with a soft laugh.

Adrien drops his own transformation at that point, and surges forward and hugs her tightly. “My lady,” he whispers into her hair. “Marinette. I’m so glad it’s you.”

“Silly kitty,” she whispers back. “The same goes for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, just a little drabble in celebration that I was at Toracon this weekend! Yay me!
> 
> I don't own anything, but you guys knew that.
> 
> No relationship, not really (though yeah, soon after this whole fic takes place, these two love birds get their shit together). Really, right now, Adrien just needs a hug. Someone hug this poor boy for me.
> 
> ~ Silver Rose


End file.
